


NozoEli Consentacles

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Bukkake, Consentacles, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Lactation, Oral Sex, Tentacles, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Sex, cumflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 01:16:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17234687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Eli wants to go out of her comfort zone and try something new with Nozomi in the bedroom.





	NozoEli Consentacles

Her soft lips pressed against her girlfriend’s, her movements no longer restrained by clothing, Nozomi slowly undress Eli as well, unbuttoning her shirt and pulling it off. She gently caresses her tongue with her own, stroking it with the same intimacy as she feels along her lover’s bosom, before reaching behind and unclasping the cute pink bra and letting it fall away, exposing the lovely breasts concealed underneath. 

As she reluctantly breaks the kiss, Nozomi asks her girlfriend once more, “Elichi, are you sure this is something you want to try? You know you don’t have to force yourself to if you really aren’t ready for it.”

“Mm, I’m sure.” Eli nods, her cheeks flushed red not just from the considerable foreplay Nozomi has put her through, but also from the thought of what’s to come. “Um… do your magic thingie.”

“Hmhm, if you say so.” Turning her gaze from her lovely girlfriend to the bedroom floor before them, Nozomi starts making some mysterious hand gestures, a glowing magic circle emerging on the floor a distance from her roving hands. “Just let me know if you want to stop at any time, alright?”

“Yeah, of course…” Although still seated at the edge of the bed facing her girlfriend, Eli is quickly entranced by the strange magic her girlfriend is doing, her eyes tracing along the magic circle as it is completed.

As soon as the circle closes, from its centre pours out a mass of red tentacles, a familiar sight to Nozomi but still a strange and intimidating one for Eli. Rather than immediately pouncing upon the two girls seated at the edge of the bed though and ravishing their nudes bodies though, like the blonde bombshell had expected of tentacles, going by what she has read in doujins, the tentacles simply waver around in the air. One of them even eagerly waves at the two girls, to which Nozomi responds with a wave as well.

“See? They aren’t scary at all, they’re very nice tentacles. They won’t hurt you.” Nozomi giggles, giving her girlfriend a reassuring smile and a reassuring hand squeeze. “Go on, say hi to them.”

Looking at the red tentacles with still certain reservations and suddenly feeling a bit self conscious about being nude before them, Eli raises her hand to give them a wave and an awkward, “H-hello…”

The tentacles, in response, eagerly wave back at Eli, turning to each other and quivering like a bunch of excited puppies whose names have just been called upon before returning to waving at the girl who’s starting to warm up to them. It’s hard not to find the tentacles to be somewhat adorable, even if they are just long meaty prehensile tendrils with no real distinctive feature, and Nozomi is pleased to find Eli relaxing as she smiles at the cute display of the wavering tentacles. 

“Well~? Do you think you would be up for it?” Nozomi asks, peering playfully at Eli, whose cheeks quickly turns red as soon as she remembers what she brought in their guests for, “It’s okay to say no if you have changed your mind, they won’t get upset.”

“Huh? Um… no, it’s fine.” Although she still seems unused to the presence of the otherworldly tentacles before them, it’s clear to Nozomi that her girlfriend isn’t simply saying that to avoid ruining a good time, “I really… I really do want to try this out. I know this is something you really do enjoy, so I really do want to try it too. I mean… I might even end up liking this just as much as you do, you know? I’d never know if I simply remain hidden behind my own biases, right?”

“Hmhm, you’re so sweet, Elichi ~” Kissing her one more time as the tentacles start moving closer, Nozomi flops down onto the bed, pulling her girlfriend down with her. Slowly spreading Eli’s legs apart for the encroaching tentacles, she says softly, “Just relax now, Elichi. Don’t worry, they’ll be gentle with you.”

Letting go of her legs and instead holding onto her hand to help her girlfriend relax, Nozomi watches eagerly as the tentacles creep up to Eli, two wrapping themselves around her legs to help her hold the missionary position as two more slowly feels along her crotch, rubbing against her gently, both to help her get wet once again, and to get themselves secreting their strange clear fluids as well. Two more tentacles emerge and coil themselves around the blonde bombshell’s breasts, fondling them gently before opening up their starfish-shaped mouths and latching onto her nipples, teasing them with smaller tendrils within and causing Eli to squirm and gasp sharply from the oddly exciting sensation she was unprepared for. As one of the tentacles rubbing against her sex gets it slippery and coated in its own fluids, the other sensually snakes its way up her body, caressing her midriffs, rubbing against the soft mounds of her breasts as it passes between them, and pecks her softly on the lips, as if giving her a kiss, before snaking back down her body back to her loins.

Watching her girlfriend so quickly getting into the feeling of her new tentacle lovers, her cheeks just as red as the tentacles that are teasing and pleasing her in ways she likely has never experienced before, Nozomi quickly finds herself just as aroused. Beckoning a particularly thick and rather unoccupied tentacle to her, she invites it into her mouth, and starts licking and sucking on its tip, getting it nice and wet with her saliva as it gets her plush lips and chin wet with its own fluids. Then, once she’s gotten it sufficiently excited, she nudges it from her mouth and pulls it near Eli’s.

Hesitant to take something so big in her mouth, Eli simply licks the tentacle, which the tentacle seems equally fond of, nuzzling up against her as she settles into a rhythm, lapping at and swirling her tongue around its tip. As she gets more into it, one of the tentacles rubbing up against her loins starts prodding against her sex, not to penetrate it yet, but to simply get her attention, as if asking for permission.

“You… um, do you… d-do you want in?” Eli asks the tendril, looking down at it, her voice quivering with anticipation and arousal. When it gives her a nod, she looks up at Nozomi, who’s wiping her chin clean of tentalube, for reassurance, her girlfriend also gives her a nod and a kiss to the lips. Turning her attention back to the tentacle awaiting her consent, she gives it a nod and says, “Um… p-please be gentle with me…”

Excited by her response, the tentacle gives her an eager nod with its tip, before slowly pushing its way into her sex, stopping every time it feels her body tensing up, and pushing in deeper only when she relaxes. In coordination with the tentacle entering Eli’s vagina, the other tentacle at her loins, the two at her chest, and the one near her face all slow down, so they do not too quickly overwhelm her with too much stimulation at once. Only when the tentacle has pushed a considerable five or six inches in, which seems to be Eli’s limit for now, and started slowly thrusting at a pace the girl is comfortable at, did the others start moving again at the pace they were before, the other tentacle at her crotch now teasing and squeezing her behind instead.

Bending down to kiss her girlfriend’s lips again, and moving her hand to squeeze a breast whence the sucker tentacle quickly removes itself for her, Nozomi coos at Eli, “You’re really getting into it, aren’t you Elichi~? Don’t tentacles make such wonderful lovers?”

“Mmh, N-Nozomi… aaahn, you’re… you’re so l-lucky to have them… mmhh…” Eli gasps, her words interrupted not just by her moans every time the tentacle in her thrusts, but also by her girlfriend eagerly peppering her inviting lips with kisses, “This is… this is so much… so much better than I had expected-!”

“Hmhm, I’m so glad you’re enjoying yourself, Elichi ~” Getting far too aroused to simply sit back and watch, Nozomi beckons for a few more tentacles to come please her as well, laying on her side and lifting a leg up to invite unoccupied tentacles to penetrate her. She doesn’t simply settle for a single penetration either; Nozomi directs a second tentacle to fill her ass, just as she always does when enjoying her time with them. Biting her lower lip as she bask in the sensation of having both her holes filled up with such thick tentacles while other tentacles take their place fondling her breasts and caressing her navel, Nozomi moans out softly, “Mmmm, oh yes… ~ I missed this so much… ~”

As Nozomi becomes occupied with the tentacles and removes her hand from Eli’s chest to stroke one of the tentacles begging for her attention, her girlfriend’s breast is quickly once again occupied by a sucker tentacle. Regaining their place on Eli’s breasts, the two tentacles start getting rougher with her, nibbling her erect nubs with tiny teeth, only enough to send sharp tingles of excitement through her body rather than causing any pain, while sucking and pulling lightly, as if trying to milk the blonde bombshell, even though she wouldn’t lactate anyways. 

Her body wracked with pleasure as not only her breasts are stimulated in such a way, but also as the tentacle pumping into her vagina picks up the pace and pushes in deeper, Eli is quickly brought to her first orgasm. Her back arching and her body shaking in ecstasy, her legs kept apart only by the tentacles holding onto her, she pants and moans in rapid succession as her sex quivers and soaks the tentacle in her juices. 

Even so though, the tentacles do not stop continuing their motions, in fact moving faster than before if anything, and neither does Eli as soon as her climax ends. Rather, she gets a bit bolder and, before pulling the meaty tentacle still lingering near her face into her mouth, calls out to the unoccupied tentacle simply fondling her behind, “Th-that one… hhah… the one that’s t-touching my ass, you can… hahh, you can g-go in, if you… if you want…”

Misinterpreting Eli’s command, and unable to receive further clarifications as the newly fledged tentaslut has already begun busying her mouth with sucking on the girthy tentacle near her face, even being so bold as to deepthroating it and gagging on it, the tentacle near her ass presses against her pussy, and pushes in as soon as the other tentacle thrusts out, stretching out Eli far wider than she has ever been.

“A-aahn--!?” Eli chokes on the tentacle she’s sucking on as she suddenly feels her pussy being pounded by two tentacles at once, alternating with each other. As soon as the girthy tentacle dislodged itself from her throat, she cries out, “W-wrong hole-!”

The tentacle, quickly realizing its mistake, pulls out as soon as possible. Taking a quick look at Nozomi enjoying her triple penetration with a tentacle in each of her holes, and how her ass is being taken, it presses itself against Eli’s tight asshole, and prepares to push in, before Eli once again cries out, “No no no, go back! It felt… it felt really good-!”

Feeling a bit silly, but also excited at the same time, the tentacle pushes back into her warm sex, eagerly alternating thrusts with the tentacle already occupying that hole. Like that, the tentacles simply resume pleasuring the two girls, each of them intensifying in their movements until finally, all of them but the sucker tentacles hit their climax at once, bulking up in size for a moment before finally spewing out far too much cum to be contained. As they rapidly fill up Nozomi and Eli, the latter quickly finds her tummy distending to try to accommodate the sudden influx of semen, before it becomes too much, and the rest gushes out of her pussy even with the two tentacles still plugging her up. She is met by the same problem as the girthy tentacle begin pouring its load into her mouth, as she’s unable to swallow quickly enough, and ends up with most of it spilling back out onto her face. 

As the two girls take a moment to catch their breaths, and for Eli to cough out cum that didn’t go down right, the tentacles slowly withdraw from their bodies to cool off themselves. Seeming to have taken the explosive climax far better than her girlfriend did, Nozomi, the only semen on her face being from the tentacles she jerked off, climbs onto Eli and begins cuddling her, purposely pressing her tummy bloated with cum against her girlfriend’s to squirt out as much of the semen as possible out of their bodies.

“Mmm, how did you like that, Elichi ~?” Nozomi asks softly, and begins licking the semen off of Eli’s face so she can open her eyes without getting cum in her eyes, “You really got into it, huh?~”

“Y-yeah… that was… so much more than I expected, and so much better…” Still panting as the cum enema finishes, Eli gives Nozomi a soft kiss and whispers in her ear, “I still want more, though…”

“Oh that can be arranged. I want to try something a bit different with you this time, though… ~” As the tentacles once again move towards the two girls, Nozomi straddles Eli and brings her tits close to her face. For a moment, her girlfriend seems confused, since the only thing unusual she notices about them is that they’re completely covered in cum, so Nozomi giggles and clarifies, “Why don’t you suck on my tits while we do it, hmm?”

“Oh of course, sorry, my mind is still a bit hazy.” Feeling a bit silly now, since this isn’t even the first time her girlfriend has her suckle on her breasts, Eli quickly complies, latching onto Nozomi’s breast and curling her lips around the nipple dribbling with milk. She never understood why Nozomi started lactating a few months ago until today, when she’s had her breasts sucked on by tentacles like they’re trying to milk her like a cow, but Nozomi’s milk has got to be the sweetest thing she has ever tasted, so Eli starts focusing entirely on sucking on her tit, nibbling her girlfriend’s nipple a bit as she goes to squeeze out the milk a bit faster.

As she gently strokes Eli’s hair, watching her girlfriend nurse at her breast like this, Nozomi gestures for the tentacles to do their thing once again. Bending over slightly while still straddling her girlfriend to give the tentacles a bit better leverage, she closes her eyes and savour the sensation of having her ass penetrated by two tentacles at once while her girlfriend suckles on her breast.

Although Eli has become a lot more accustomed to the feeling of tentacles occupying her sex, and invited a tentacle to take her ass as well earlier, she still finds herself unprepared for the surge of pleasure crashing through her as two tentacles double penetrated her. The most anal she has actually done before is getting rimmed by Nozomi, so having such a thick tentacle pumping through her ass now is an entirely new experience that’s taken her by surprising, and caused her to accidentally bite down on Nozomi’s nipple a bit too hard, squirting milk into her mouth. At first she’s worried that she might have hurt her girlfriend, but all she got from Nozomi from that is sharp moan of excitement. Finding Nozomi’s reaction cute, Eli starts getting rougher with her whilst drinking from her nipples, nibbling on the erect nubs as hard as she can without hurting them, even pulling on them a bit, the same way the tentacles did to her.

Her girlfriend having learned a new way to stimulate her, Nozomi finds herself being riled up far quicker than she has anticipated, especially as the two tentacles penetrating her behind thrust at the same rate, rather than alternating with each other, each thrust stretching her ass out. Without a tentacle to occupy her mouth this time either, there is nothing holding back the ecstatic cries escaping her lips. 

As much as Eli tries to focus on continuing to milk her girlfriend in the way that makes her the most vocal with her moaning, even alternating between breasts, she quickly finds it harder to concentrate as the tentacles filling her pussy and her ass pick up their pace. Even though she has already taken two tentacles at once in her vagina, taking something so big is still a challenge that brings her immense pleasure, and when coupled with her ass being taken for the first time like this, it’s enough to rapidly push Eli to the edge.

Not wanting to hurt Nozomi by biting down too hard while she loses herself in her ecstasy, Eli stops biting on her hard nub and instead just suckles on it hard as her body tenses up, and pours out more of her nectar out of her pussy. Her hand unknowingly grasping at Nozomi’s other tit much too tightly, she end up squirting quite a stream of milk from her girlfriend as she cums, getting it in her blonde hair. 

Reaching her limit as well, especially as her girlfriend milks her too hard at her own climax, Nozomi cries out in pleasure as she loses her balance and nearly falls over onto her girlfriend, her pussy twitching and quivering with every spurt of quim it pours out in tandem with the milk seeping from her nipples. 

After the two girls have exhausted themselves from their orgasms, the tentacles start speeding up, quickly wanting to give them one last load as well. Then, before they know it, the telltale sign of an orgasmic tentacle surfaces again, as they bulge up in size, and spew their unnaturally voluminous load into the two girls. This time though, with the way they are positioned, the tentacles are unable to bulge up their tummy like before, the cum they ejaculate instantly gushing out as soon as space ran out inside. Just as before though, by the time they retract, they’ve left the girlfriends a shivering mess of tentacum, exhausted from exertion.

\---

“Byebye, tentacles ~”

“Thank you, friends ~”

Nozomi and Eli waves at the tentacles waving back at them as they retreat back into the magic circle, neither of them dressed yet but surprisingly clean despite the intense sex they just had not too long ago. Once the last of the tentacles have vanished, the magic circle closes up and disappears.

“Man, I’m so glad your weird magic tentacles are so good at cleaning up like that.” Eli laughs as she falls back in bed, sprawling out and enjoying just how clean and not-cum-drenched it is, “This saves us sooooo much trouble.”

“Hmhm, right? It was kind of a necessity when I started learning to summon them…” Nozomi joins her girlfriend in her sprawling, which quickly turns into an intimate cuddle, “Especially with how much they put out ~”

“How do they all cum all at once anyways?” Eli wonders, seeming puzzled over that detail that bothered her during sex but was unable to have the mind to think about it too much, “They all seem to act like individual tentacles, and yet they all ejaculate at the same time…”

“Oh, that’s because despite being individuals, they each share a central system.” Nozomi delivers a surprisingly scientific explanation, “They all feel each other’s pleasure, and all share an orgasm together. However, because their semen is generated in their own individual bodies, they’re able to each ejaculate their independent loads. That’s why they all cum so much, and all at once.”

“Er… wow… I see…” Says a dumbfounded Eli, not having expected so much science in her hentai tentacles. Nothing to worry over though. She just kinda grabs Nozomi and holds her tightly in her arms, and says affectionately, “Hehe, whatever they do, they do it great, and I’m so glad I asked to try this out with you.”

“Hmhm, I am too. Do you think you might like it again sometimes, Elichi?~” Nozomi asks playfully, booping her girlfriend on the nose and then planting a kiss to her cheek. 

“Of course I would, silly. I don’t think you’ve ever introduced something to me that I disliked, Nontan.”

“I’m so glad to hear ~”

The two girlfriends kiss again, and again, as they enjoy each other’s embrace, still basking in the afterglow of such an intense fuck, even though they’re already cleaned up. Although before today, Eli has been so hesitant about the idea of having tentacles be involved when she’s having sex with her girlfriend, there’s absolutely no doubt in Nozomi’s mind now that they’re going to do this a lot more frequently now.


End file.
